Sunblack el rey de los dragones:adios a una bella amistad
by lordterrormoon
Summary: esta es el posible final de este fic como Sunblack por defender a todos los demas deve revelar un oscuro secreto q terminara mal Sunback se queda prisionero de los dragones por un terrible error


SunBlack el rey de los dragones

: Adiós a una hermosa amistad

Sunblack: acabo de tener una visión de mi antepasado el príncipe Dark q me decía q en verdad yo soy el primer señor de los elementos del caos y q por eso una antigua maldición esta en mi q al final ara q cumpla mi destino el destino de los q son escogidos por los seis elementos acabar con los elementos de la armonía y me temo q casi estuve cerca de cumplir mi destino pero al final dio un giro inesperado pero gracias a un hechizo de hace mucho tiempo afirme mi destino y la lucha es inevitable pues

(Gritos de pánico)(Rugidos fuertes)

Sunblack despierta y be un dragón apunto de lanzar fuego y el reacciona lanzando una bola de fuego y uno de los dragones le dice

Dragón general de la guardia real: por fin te encontramos rey de los dragones

Sunblack: q diablos asen aquí dije q los ponys no se tocan y por q están atacando ponyville

Dragón: perdón tu desapareciste mil años y ya fue arrebatado tu trono y el nuevo líder pidió q te buscáramos atacando al pueblo más cercano de donde enfrentaste al dragón del bosque everfree y ordenes son ordenes

Sunblack: pues ordeno q se larguen de aquí de inmediato

Dragón: pues no nos podemos ir de aquí sin ti el nuevo Rey quiere ganar su título como un verdadero rey de los dragones venciéndote en una batalla

Sunblack: y si me reusó a ir

Dragón: si no vas todos los dragones entraran en guerra con los ponys y eso no quieres verdad

Sunblack suspira piensa y acepta pero alguien la detiene sus mejores amigas la seis ponys de los elementos de la armonía el trato de razonar para q no vayan por q sería peligroso pero ellas se reusaron y así SunBlack suspira aceptando y brillo su cuerno y así se fueron al lugar de migración de los dragones y en ay primero el demostró ser digno de enfrentarse al rey de los dragones el tenia resistencia al fuego y sabia el hechizo aliento de fuego y así él estaba luchando y cuando venció al último dragón y así el rey de los dragones salió y Sunblack estaba listo para defender su trono y así era un dragón de las profundidades color negro parecía no tener escamas ojos verdes y así comenzó Sunblack lanzo fuego y el otro dragón también ambos poderosos y sus amigas dando porras así alta q los dos se casaron y la lucha se elevó en el aire así ambos demostrando su habilidad en el vuelo y lanzando fuego algunos acertados pero a ninguno afectaba asta q los dos se pararon de frente el dragón de las profundidades el dragón agarro a Sunblack y le lanzo una clase de fuego verde y Sunblack reacciono dándole un fuerte golpe y asiendo q el no pudiera moverse con facilidad así Sunblack creyó q ya había ganado la batalla solo necesitaba otro golpe así q el corrió para dar el golpe final pero el otro dragón lanzo fuego y cuando Sunblack noto q sentía más calor de lo común así q decidió esquivar la bola de fuego y al notar su resistencia al fuego había desaparecido y así cuando le iba a dar el último golpe pero los dragones empezaron a defender al dragón de las profundidades y así sin poder de resistir a sus ataques Sunblack corrió junto a sus amigas asta q al subir la colina se derrumbó dejando q Sunblack cayera y sus alas fuesen lastimadas pero Twilight la agarro y sus amigas la ayudaron pero de repente el dragón de las profundidades le hablo telepáticamente a Sunblack

Dragón de las profundidades: Sunblack no te vayas te prometo q si te dejas atrapar por los dragones solo te encarcelare y nunca más atacare a los ponys pero si te reúsas are q empiece el ataque a todos los ponys y piensa en la sangre se derramara tu decisión

Sunblack: Twilight suéltame

Twilight: ¿¡que estás loco no lo are ¡? Nunca tu eres mi amigo y muerta antes de dejar a mis amigos

Sunblack: entiendo entonces solo tengo una opción y luego su cuerno brillo junto a la cabeza de Twilight al hacer un hechizo de memoria y luego Twilight cambio a una cara de enojo diciendo mereces morir y soltándolo y diciendo a sus amigas q se fueran y en calabozo

Dragón: jajá bienvenido rey dragón a su celda

Sunblack: si el ex rey dragón y el q por un error de mi pasado he perdido una valiosa amistad y condenado a vivir en un calabozo (lagrima)pero es mejor q este encerrado así ellas están a salvo

¿Fin?


End file.
